Estúpido resfriado
by shingekifanatica
Summary: Touka se enferma debido a que salio con unas amigas, el clima no estaba del todo prometedor y termino con un resfriado, Kaneki es el encargado de tener que cuidar de ella, pero... que mas pasara? N-A/ Eventos un tanto apresurados, es mi primer fic lemmon.


**Buenas.. aqui traigo un Fic de una de mis parejas que se volvio una de mis favoritas hace ya.. algún tiempo. Asi que espero les guste.**

**Declaimer: Tokyo Ghoul NO me pertenece, mas bien es propiedad de Ishida Sui.**

**Estupido Resfriado.**

La noche anterior en Anteiku, Touka habia decidido ir a salir con Yoriko y algunas otras compañeras de la escuela.

-Touka-chan, encerio pense que ese chico era tu novio- Decia Yoriko mientras caminaba a la par con las chicas.

-Kaneki solo es un amigo- dijo Touka intentando ignorar algunas miradas. -Pues solo un amigo?- dijo una de las chicas.

-S-si!- dijo Sonrojandose y volteando para otro lado, pretendiendo que estaba enojada.

_Al dia siguiente..._

-Por que Touka-chan no ha venido a trabajar?- decia Kaneki mientras recogia algunos platos.

-Ahh...- dijo suspirando Yoshimura -Menos mal que ayer le dije a Touka que habria una tormenta- continuo el hombre.

-P-pero que le paso?, Tuvo un accidente?- dijo Kaneki algo preocupado.

-Lo que paso es que Touka...- dijo Yomo apareciendo de la nada, dando un momento de suspenso y preocupacion al pobre Kaneki. -Pesco un Resfriado- dijo en forma seca Yomo, antes de irse, alejando las preocupaciones y peores escenarios para Kaneki.

-Kaneki, podrias ser tan amable de cuidar de ella?- Dijo Yoshimura. -P-per por que Yo?- pregunto.

-Es que me preocupa que a Touka le pase algo, aunque seamos ghoul eso no quiera decir que un resfriado no nos afecte mucho- Dijo Yoshimura.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe... pero no se de que cosa se podria preocupar usted de touka.. yo creo que estara bie- dijo Kaneki, cuando un ruido parecido a de un objeto chocando contra una pared lo interrumpio.

-Ahora ves a lo que me refiero- Dijo Yoshimura, -Mientras Yomo y Yo saldremos, ve y cuida a Touka alla arriba- Dijo el jefe guiando a Kaneki hasta las escaleras.

Cuando Kaneki llego arriba se topo a una Touka algo mareada en el suelo, al parecer habia tropezado y chocado con la pared. -TOUKA-CHAN!- dijo Kaneki ayudando a la pelimorada a pararse.

-Estupido Resfriado...- dijo Touka mientras comenzaba a toser. -Touka-chan, Yoshimura-san me ha pedido que cuide de ti mientras tanto.

-Tsk.. ese viejo, le dije que yo estaria bien sola- dijo Touka mientras Kanaki ayudaba a que se recostara adentro de la habitacion.

-Idiota- dijo Touka, haciendo que Kaneki sobresaltara -S-si?- dijo el pelinegro -Pasame una vaso con agua- dijo mientras se recostaba.

Kaneki accedio, pasandole dicha cosa, pero al pasarla toco la mano de touka y pudo sentir el calor de esta. -Touka-chan- dijo Kaneki poniendo su mano en la frente de Touka, haciendo que se sonrojara. -Debes tener fiebre, hay algun termometro por aqui?- dijo el pelinegro separandose de Touka mientras buscaba dicho objeto.

Touka solo quedo en silencio sin responder, -_Kaneki estaba muy cerca-_ decia en sus pensamientos, teniendo una imagen de kaneki de ese momento.. -_Muy cerca-_ seguia pensando cuando él se le acerco nuevamente.

-Muy bien touka-chan, tomemos tu temperatura- dijo Kaneki mientras ponia el termometro en su boca.

-_Kaneki lo metio en mi boca.. si esto fuera su.. seria algo asi.. UN MOMENTO! EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!- _penso.

-Touka-chan dejalo ahi por unos minutos, pero no lo muevas por que no sabre exactamente que temperatura tienes, Hare algo de cafe, solo espera ahi- dijo Kaneki llendose a la cocina.

-Espero que ella se mejore, pronto.. digo solo es un pequeño resfriado, ademas Touka esta algo extraña, espero que la fiebre se le pase- Dijo Kaneki mientras preparaba el agua.

Kaneki se sento un momento en la silla que habia por ahi mientras daba un respiro. Touka se quedo en la cama mirando el suelo -Ese idiota se preocupa por mi- dijo susurando.

-Ah, solo espero que Touka no necesite comer, por que si es asi me he metido en problemas- dijo el pelinegro cuando de repente vio que Touka entro a penas en la cocina, la cual cayo al piso semi somnolienta.

-Touka-chan, te dije que te quedaras alla- dijo mientras la volvia a ayudar a pararse.

-Kane...ki.. gracias por cuidar de mi- dijo Touka algo cansada, -Eso no es propio de ti, estas bien?- Pregunto algo inquietado el pelinegro. -Que la persona que me guste... me cuide.. me hace.. tan.. feliz..- dijo por ultimo antes de quedarse dormida.

-_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?~-_ Penso Kaneki mientras habia una disputa de Kaneki's, que al parecer debatirian, -Oh~ le gustas a Touka- Decia un lado de Kaneki algo picaro, -C-callate!, podria ser solo la fiebre- dijo otro Kaneki, al parecer era el timido.

-Pffff, no me hagas reir.. pero por una parte es tan tierna! aun que no es como esa maldita de Rize que ayudo a que nos pasara esto- Decia otro Kaneki que por lo visto era su lado enamorado.

Esos pensamientos terminaron, y Kaneki volvio en si, llevando de vuelta a Touka a su cama. Despues de unas horas viendo la television, Kaneki decidio ir a ver como estaba Touka, el toco su frente -Al parecer ya la fiebre bajo un poco- dijo Sacando su mano y sentandose.

-Ah~ creo que deberia pedirle a Hinami que ella la cuide despues, aunque dudo que pueda sola... pero..- Kaneki vuelve a acordarse de lo que Touka dijo anteriormente y se sonrojo -N-NO pienses en eso, ella solo debi estar delirando por la fiebre- en ese momento Kaneki sintio que unos brasos lo rodeaban.

-Kaneki- se escucho la voz de Touka, -Tomame- volvio a decir. La mente del pelinegro se torno confusa, prosesando la informacion recibida, -T-touka!.. yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo alejandose.

Ella estaba sonrojada, podria ser que lo qu estaba pasando si era producto de su fiebre. -Tomame... ahora- decia avergonzada y bastante sonrojada. -Porque me p-pides eso?- pregunto.

Ella solo comenzo a desvestirse, y Kaneki solo se quedo como una roca color tomate. -_Deberia hacerlo?... no.. no puedo.. pero.. Touka-chan es tan linda.. yo puedo corresponder sus sentimientos-_ penso Kaneki y se acerco a la pelimorada.

-Esta bien- dijo sonrojado, provocando que ella le diera un beso en los labios, dejandose llevar y terminando en su cama.

-Touka-chan..- decia mientras la abrazaba y ella comenzo a quitarle la ropa. -P-puedes.. tocarlas- decia Touka mientras dejaba al descubierto sus pechos.

Él tomo uno de los pechos con su boca, -Hmn..- dijo Touka al sentir que Kaneki aparte de chupar uno de sus pechos, metio su mano dentro de su intimidad, -Lo siento, pero quiero que se adapte un poco a tener algo dentro- dijo Kaneki algo sonrojado.

-No.. importa... idiota- dijo sonriendo. Y asi sigueron durante unos minutos, hasta que Kaneki se detubo -Touka-chan... ahora- decia el pelinegro -Daremos el siguiente paso?- dijo la pelimorada.

-L-Lista?- dijo mientras rosaba su miembro cerca de la intimidad de touka -S-solo, recuerda que es mi primera vez..- dijo apenada.

-Aqui voy- dijo Kaneki, mientras introducia de apoco su miembro, y Touka podia sentirlo, tocando cada pared de ahi adentro. -D-duele- dijo mordiendose la mano.

-Pronto dejara de doler.. lo siento- contesto, -No te disculpes.. pero.. dame un respiro- dijo mientras intentaba ocultar que sentia ganas de llorar.

-Touka-chan.. no puedo resistirme mas...- dijo Kaneki, tomando ambas manos de la pelimorada -Voy a empezar- afirmo y ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

Comenzo a moverse, al principio Touka apretaba las manos de kaneki con mucha fuerza, intentando aguantar el dolor.. pero no podia evitar sentir placer.

Mientras pasaban los minutos.. formando ya casi una hora.. y cambiar algunas posiciones, Kaneki se encontraba medio sentado, con una Touka sobre el, él la sostenia mientras se movia y fue en ese momento que sintio haber llegado a su limite.

-Touka-chan.. me.. me voy a correr- decia conteniendose.. -Has..lo..- accedio, -Esta.. biena dentro?- pregunto.. -Si.. no te preocupes.. hoy es seguro- dijo por ultimo antes de abrazarlo y luego sentir todo su interior caliente.. un hormigueo extraño la invadio y termino por recostarse con Kaneki en la cama.

-Descansa- dijo Kaneki tocando su rostro mientras ella se quedo dormida, por el cansancio.

_Al dia siguiente: En Anteiku (hora matutina)_

_-_Desea algo mas?- Decia Touka mientras atendia a un cliente. -Touka al aprecer ya esta mejor- dijo Yoshimura.

-Si- Afirmo Kaneki. -Dicen que si sudas mucho cuando tienes fiebre, esta pasara rapido, pero si eso es cierto... me pregunto que habra hecho Touka?- Se pregunto Yoshimura.

-Aunque, ella aun esta un poco resfirada- Dijo Kaneki.

-Oye Kaneki, ven un momento- Dijo Yomo. -Sabes ayer olvide mi mascara y vine por ella cerca de cuando se puso el sol- Dijo Yomo y Kaneki se puso frio.

-Pase por la habitacion de Touka.. Y pude escucharlo todo... no dire nada- Dijo Yomo retirandose. Dejando a Kaneki un poco asutado.

-Perdedor~- dijo El Ave apareciendo con Hinami, -Onii-chan! hay unas cuantas palabras que quiero que me enseñes- Dijo Hinami, -Esta bien.. a ver..- dijo Kaneki.

En eso Touka los miro desde lejos y saco una pequeña sonrisa, -_Ah.. aun me duele, Kaneki idiota-_ penso.

**Buaaaaa eso es todo... no es tan lemon, bueno para mi.. pero como me ha costado escribirlo, espero les haya gustado, es mi Primer Fic de Tokyo Ghoul, proximamente hare mas. Este Fic lo dedico a un grupo en Facebook, llamado: '' Kaneki x Touka *-* '' .**

**Bueno nos vemos en otro fic! **


End file.
